Truth or Dare
by livvykitty
Summary: A crack filled story full of humor and romance (maybe angst?) where YOU (yes YOU, the person sitting there reading this) gets to choose what happens to everyone! It's random. What else is there to say?
1. Prologue

A young girl sits on her couch, knees up to her chest, shrinking backwards in the hopes of becoming very little and possibly disappearing. Two men are standing over her, looking pissed as hell. But how did this happen? It all started when she may or may not have told the guests at her house that they would be staying for a while. Leave it to the Winchesters to interpret that as nefarious purposes.

"Now why do you want us here? Whatever black magic you're planning, you're going to stop. It never ends well." The taller one was saying, attempting to look disarmingly innocent.

The shorter, meanwhile, was cocking his gun, "Give us one reason why we shouldn't gank you."

"Eep!" The girl squeaked. Then she decided that she had enough of this bullcrap and stood up, glaring, "Look, it's not for anything that bad! I'm not going to use you in a spell, or skin you, or whatever the hell you think!"

"Then why are we trapped here?" Gigantor asked, a hand reaching for his own weapon. The girl sighed.

"Enough with the guns! For god's sake, you are just going to be in a truth or dare!"

The two brothers had large, hypothetical question marks above their heads. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"It means," The girl said, "that fans will send in truths and dares for you to do. Welcome to this fanfiction, boys."

"And why are you using _us_?"

"It's my right as a semi-famous fanfiction author. I have over one hundred fans around the world; I can't disappoint them!" The girl then shivered, "They scare me..." She then turned to a shimmering clear wall behind her, seeming to speak to it, "My name is Olivia, or you may know me as 'Kitty', 'Livvy', 'The Sylph of Breath' or 'livvykitty'. Welcome to the first active Supernatural truth or dare!"

Dean cursed, "Shit, we're being exploited by _them_?!"

Olivia turned to them, hazel curls bouncing, "Oh, don't worry. Since I'm underage, there will be rules. I mean, are you really gonna trust a teenager to write anything sexually explicit?" She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Ew! ! !"

Sam gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god. We won't get hurt..."

"Hm?" Olivia tilted her head, brown eyes glimmering with mischief, "Oh, I never said anything about outlawing _violence_. You'd be surprised at how graphically bloody I can make things."

"Then why have the rules in the first place?" Dean was getting more and more aggravated by the second.

"Because this is the only active truth or dare for Supernatural." Olivia said, as if it were obvious, "Duh."

"The only one?" Sam asked.

"The only one," The young author clarified. "Be grateful. There are fandoms where there are twenty or so of these things. And most of those are written very poorly by authors just starting out, basically butchering everyone's personality and jerking 'em around like puppets."

"And how the fuck is that possible without hoodoo or witchcraft?" Dean was annoyed and looking for any sort of escape route by this point.

"By the power of..." The dorky looking teen paused for dramatic effect, "... FANFICTION."

"Wait," Sam held up his hands, "as in what Becky was into?"

"Yup. Except, I'm worse." She gave a large grin, "I ship people together."

"That's what she did."

"_I ship pairings that don't have me in them._"

"If anything, that's better."

Olivia paused, a frown crossing her face. "What, you don't fear my limitless power?"

"Not particularly."

"Sweetheart, if anything, you're a little on the weaker side." Dean quipped from his spot beside the convienient fire escape. It then disappeared moments later. "Shit."

"Then watch!"

With the rustle of wings, two angels stood before them. One had his head tilted like a puppy while the other looked positively ecstatic. "Why are the Winchesters here?"

The less confused of the two clapped appreciatively, "Well done, kiddo! Nice way to trap everyone in the most amusing game in Fanfiction!"

Olivia laughed and bowed, "Oh, I try, I try! How's it going, Gabe?"

"Well," Gabriel put on his 'thoughtful' expression, "I went to a different dimension and ended the world, ate chocolate, pushed Castiel and Dean together in another dimension, wrote a fanfic, pissed off Crowley, ate candy, pissed off Naomi, pissed off Raphael, ate Skittles and tasted the rainbow..." And on and on it went, the young teen nodding her head approvingly the entire time. The others stared at the two, mildly disturbed. Then, "and then I turned your room into clown rodeo. Hope you don't mind,"

There was the sudden sound of a record scratch.

Olivia then proceeded to do a pirouette off the fucking handle.

"Gabriel, _WHAT THE HELL_?" She was flailing around in a rather distressed and distracting manner. Sam had the grace to not faint from fright. "I'm FOURTEEN you bastard! I'm too young to die! CHANGE IT BACK."

Gabriel was laughing. "God, you humans and your fears! Come on, clowns need a home too!"

"NO THEY DON'T THEY NEED A PLACE IN HELL TO GO SO THEY DON'T DRINK A SMOOTHIE OF MY FLESH."

Sam then fainted from that mental image.

Gabriel sighed and with the snap of his fingers, all was well. The young author calmed down and hugged the trickster, slipping a small box inside his back pocket.

Meanwhile, Sam had woken up and taken to trying to pick the lock on the front door while Dean tried to get the windows open. There was no luck. These fixtures may as well have been painted on; they weren't moving any time soon.

"Now that that's been resolved, here are the rules for reviewers," Olivia said, then pointed to the below text.

* * *

**_Rules_**

**_- While these four are the only ones here at the moment, you can ask truths or dare anyone in the series._**

**_- Nothing too sexual in general! All sloppy makeouts will be in the closet, away from my virgin eyes._**

**_- All violence is allowed. These characters are like Kenny, anyway. I'll just ressurect them._**

**_- You may dare and ask me questions, though I am allowed to reject them ONLY if they interfere with these rules._**

**_- Have__ fun!_**

* * *

"And I have rules for you!" She twirled to where the two brothers and angels were stationed. "One, you can leave only if you come back. And Dean, I know you. Don't even try to lie your way out."

Dean grumbled under his breath about 'stupid fucking authors'.

"Two, no sex while here. I'm a minor."

Dean swore.

"Three, touch my sibblings in any harmful way and I will kill you. Four, stay away from the green slime pie in the fridge. This means you, Dean."

Dean swore even louder.

"Five..."

The young author then grinned mischievously, inching her way towards the door to the kitchen.

"Five, all pranks you play on me will be returned in kind. Oh Gabriel~" She grinned and the confused angel was suddenly rocketed into the air by a rainbow, seemingly coming from his back pocket...?

"OLIVIA!" The girl ignored the scream of her name and ran, cackling as a loud _THUD_ resounded from the archangel hitting the carpetted floor.

Olivia stopped and grabbed a laptop seemingly from thin air, beginning to post this chapter while plopping on the floor, "Now all we have to do is wait for the reviews..."

* * *

**Send in your dares via review or PM. See you soon!**


	2. Castiel Discovers Embarrassment

A young girl is up on a ladder, hanging decorations up while four people lounge around somewhere in the house. She starts singing.

She hangs up one part of the red streamers, bobbing her head along with the imaginary beat. Then she shrieked as she teetered, nearly falling over. The bastards in her house come (she bet that they wanted her dead; or, at least, Gabriel was mad at her for the rainbow in the pocket thing and was preventing them from coming. In her defense, he started it). So she continued hanging up streamers and humming. Once she had her (rather cheap) decorations up, she grabbed a box and snickered.

_To the angel Gabriel, get your feathery ass in here so we can make a truce and hit the Winchesters with poppers._

"Say no more!" The young author nearly had a heart attack as she whirled around. Gabriel smirked, "You know, for someone who sneaks around as if they appear from no where, you sure do get scared by my flying!"

Olivia hit him playfully on the arm, "Oh, shush you! Take some of these and lets start. You take Samsquatch, I'll take the rebel wannabe."

"I take the moose and you take the squirrel? Excelent."

That got him a curious look, "Why is Dean a squirrel?"

"Because I said so and I'm an archangel."

"Well maybe Dean's a German Shepard puppy."

"That's ridiculous! Why would he be a puppy?"

"Because I'm a motherfuckin' author."

"Touche."

Dean was peacefully asleep whilst his brother obliviously surfed the internet (read as: looked at this Olivia girl's history). Olivia shooed Gabriel into the room where Sam was parked and slowly began to creep into the guest bedroom where Dean the Damsel was unaware of his distress. She silently giggled as an indignant yelp sounded from Sam and froze. Dean didn't so much as stir. Well, it was time to fix that!

The elder Winchester was awoken by being bombarded with stinging poppers. He flailed around for a moment, slashing at the air with the knife he had under his pillow. The young author took it as her cue to run. She ran into the hall, Dean on her tail. She soon passed Gabriel, who had the mighty Gigantor crashing after him. Olivia passed, shouting back to him, "RUN, BITCH, RUN!" But due to her own clumsiness, she had tripped not even five seconds later.

Gabriel gracefully tripped on top of her, the result being a giant heap of an angel and Winchesters with a poor teenager at the bottom. It really didn't help that Gabriel had wiggled free and was sitting on top of the pile, licking a lollipop. "Help! I can't breathe!" Olivia gasped out, flailing her arms uselessly. Gabriel began to laugh at the poor girl's misfortune.

Thankfully, Castiel appeared. He tilted his head and blinked. "Why are you all piled a top one another?"

"They started it!" came the Winchesters' reply. Gabriel grinned and the young author was able to crack a smile, though her face was turning a nice shade of blue. Castiel was gone for a moment and the poor girl felt immediate relief as the heavy weight on her back was gone. The angel reappeared, the two brothers in tow. Olivia got up and dusted off her jeans.

"Thank God for you, Clarence." She was about to turn into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She clapped her hands. "Oh! They're here!" She quickly rushed to the door. The four guests (prisoners was more appropriate, but the girl would have none of them say that) followed, looking at the streamers and food laid out. A large banner on one wall read _**Welcome** _and had a drawing of two angels on it.

"What's up, bitches?"

A redhead skipped into the room, arm in arm with the young author. A scrawny guy followed, grinning. "Charlie made it! So did Garth!"

"Well hello, mis amigos." Garth waved and gave one of his smiles, "Nice to see you at this little lady's abode too."

Charlie went over and hugged Dean, "Hey bro! How's your relationship with Castiel?"

Dean gave her a confused look, "What relationship?"

"Oh," She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I may have been reading too much fanfiction..."

"We seriously need to burn all those books." Sam grumbled.

Olivia snorted, "Well, they're on the internet now, so good luck with that Samsquatch." She cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention, "Okay, help yourself to the food. I made it with some help from family. Let's get to the gist of why we're all here: for the entertainment of a bunch of fans out there!" She grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. "We have our first review from **InvincibleIsabelle**!

**This is fantastic lol. Can I send in truths and dares?**  
**Truth for Dean and/or Sam: a lot of the stuff you do and say seems kinda suicidal. Are you? Were you? Have you ever acted on it? And not the sacrificing yourself for each other, the little things like saying you're not important or that everyone'd be better off without you.**

There was the sound of a record scratch.

Olivia face looked at the webpage in shock. Holy crap. This was then voiced. "Holy crap. Usually dares are fun and/or embarrassing. I don't think I've ever gotten a serious truth before. Well, I don't turn down anyone! Of course you can! In fact, the Winchesters will answer now."

Eyes were turned to the brothers, imploring and expectant.

Sam was the first to speak, "Have I been suicidal before? To be honest, no. I've done awful things, but it's more like I want to right the wrongs I've done. I wanted to leave the Hunter's life for something safer so I could _live _before taking it up again." Now it only fell to Dean.

Dean stood there silently for a long moment, fists clenching before saying, "It's none of your damn business. I am _not_ pouring my inner thoughts out in some stupid tv esque story written by some random girl with no life." He glared harshly at everyone, "What? Do you want me to say that I've tried, that I wanted to kill myself and for it to be over so we could all hug? News flash: there's no way in fucking Hell that would ever work. I don't need your damn pity."

"No one was saying-" Olivia's weak reply was cut off.

"Oh, shut up, will you? No one cares what you think, or what anyone here was and wasn't saying. This isn't even real! It's all being written by you so that you can take your frustrated loneliness out on the rest of us. Kid, three words for you. Get a life." Dean finished. He got up and went to get pie.

All was silent. Olivia looked blankly at the ground before getting up and walking to Dean. "Hey, fuckass." He turned around and was about to open his mouth when she punched him square in the jaw. "Listen up motherfucker, 'cause I won't repeat myself. I'm real sorry that you had a terrible life and blah blah blah, but you need to get your head straight. It was a truth. You answer to the best of your ability. These are people who sympathize and care for you, so the least you can do is forget about your own self pity and share your answer. And, by the way, I do have a life and friends. So before you start throwing a bitch fit at me, you should get your facts right."

Everyone gaped. Then the author took the pie out of Dean's hands and began to eat it. "Also, my cherry pie. You get none of it."

Soon, the tension in the air dissolved with Garth coming out of the bathroom, a roll of toilet paper stuck to his foot, saying, "What'd I miss?"

Olivia went from pissed to happy-go-lucky in five seconds flat. "Nothing much, Garth! I have pie! This is probably the perfect time to do the second review, from my good _friend_," She glared at Dean with all the force of Hell, "**LifeisSupernatural500!**

**A dare for Castiel: sing karaoke in the bar! Specifically "What Does The Fox Say"... *sly smile***

"Wait." Olivia scrunched up her nose, "_That_ song? Ugh!" She threw down the pie, causing the already sulking Dean (there was really no other way to describe it) to sulk more. "My sisters sing that inceasantly!"

"What Does the Fox Say?" Castiel squinted, tilting his head, "I do not understand why such a premise would be put as lyrical."

"The singers are originally Norwegian." Olivia stated, as if that explained everything.

It apparently did for Castiel.

"Ah. I understand now."

Sam was confused. "How does that make any sense whatsoever?"

"Obviously it does on the most spiritual of levels." Garth nodded sagely.

Charlie just put a hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder, "Don't worry too much, I don't get it either. These guys are more confusing than Doctor Who."

"So yeah, since I'm underage, we're just gonna do the karaoke part." Olivia smiled sheepishly. "Castiel, get ready to sing!"

"Okay. I will attempt." Castiel nodded seriously. Olivia went onto Youtube, the land of all things magical and cat related, and clicked on the karaoke lyric video there. She handed Castiel a microphone as an ad started, clapping him on the shoulder and fiddling with the TV so that the internet was connected to it. The lyrics started to show up on the flat screen and the young author grinned triumphantly.

The fact that Castiel's voice was far too low for the notes of the song, coupled with the stacato way he was singing and his serious, concentarted expression, made for the most hilarious performance ever.

"_Dog goes woof,  
Cat goes meow,  
Bid goes tweet and mouse goes squeak,  
Cow goes moo,  
Frog goes croak,  
And the elephant goes toot._"

Olivia was laughing while Sam was biting his lip to keep back the guffaws and Charlie was giggling quietly. Garth was bobbing his head along with the rhythm. Dean was the only one who didn't even smile.

"_Ducks say quack,  
And fish go blub,  
And the seal goes ow, ow, ow.  
But there's one sound that no knows...  
What does the fox say?_"

The fact that he made it sound so genuinely confused just made it _better_. He blinked in confusion for a moment before hesitantly going into the refrain of the song. The young author was heading into the dangerous territory where her laughter was reminiscent of a retarded hyena's.

More lines were uttered and the angel started to get a look on his face of silent, agonizing horror. His cheeks had gone bright red. Olivia briefly wondered where Gabriel was in all of this.

Finally, Dean gave in and started laughing. It was hard to keep quiet when Castiel looked as if he wanted to hide and never come out and towards the end how Garth and Gabriel had burst out in fox costumes and started to dance in the background, which only served to make the Angel of Thursday more horrified.

Once the performance was over and Gabriel took off his shades, everyone was laughing. Olivia quieted down, picking herself from where she literally been rolling on the floor and wiped some tears away. "That was beautiful."

Castiel looked at everyone in shame for half a second and promptly disappeared. Gabriel called, "Aw, bro, come back! We weren't laughing at you! We were laughing with you!"

The young author plopped on her couch and took out her laptop. "Well, the readers should review if they have any dares or truths for you guys. Have fun!"

The words then ended there.


	3. Sassy Sabriel and Decieving Destiel

Olivia was currently om-nom-nomming on pie ("What? It's cherry! Cherry's fudging amazing!") whilst Gabriel finally coaxed his poor brother from his hiding place, which was, ironically, on top of the Christmas tree the author was too lazy to take down.

"Here Cassie, it's okay. Everyone's forgotten." Castiel poked his head up.

"Really?"

"Really."

Castiel finally appeared in front of everyone, face burried in his hands. The young author froze and stared intensely at the angel. The young girl slowly began to back away, "No. One. Blink. Blink and you're dead. Keep looking at him. Don't even move your gaze away for a second. Don't blink."

"That only works if he's made of stone!" Charlie cut in.

"Well, yeah. But technically, he's an angel. He may have been weeping at one point. Weeping Angel." Olivia nodded to herself assuredly.

"Hey, we have reviews from some cool cats out there!" Garth spoke up.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Olivia clapped and took her computer from him, scrolling through the reviews. "Oh wow, we have a lot more than before. The first is from **BritishSweden**... Wait..."

**_The author is processing something; please__ wait._**

"I know this author! I read their What If story for Hetalia when I was in the fandom!" The young author grinned, "Good to see you, MintBlue!"

**Great idea! I have a dare for Dean and Cass! You both must admit your feelings to one another without holding back! Cass do not argue we all know you have 'feelings' and Dean don't you DARE say "No chick flick moments". It's happening. ((P.S. Would you mind if I used this idea but did a Sherlock one. I think it's an amazing idea and there isn't one for Sherlock. I'll definitely give you credit!))**

Olivia was looking very intently at Castiel. Blue eyes... neutral expression that one who's easily scared may consider frightening... "And," She decided to add this on, because it'd be a sin not to, "after the feelings are shared, Cas has to introduce Dean to everyone as his wife."

Dean was appalled by the idea of the entire thing. "What the hell is with these people wanting to hear our feelings? They don't even know us!"

"Well, they feel like they do. And you will answer, or I will send a symmetry obsessed gunslinger after you. And I'm not kidding." The young girl _did _look rather serious.

"If Dean feels uncomfortable, I will begin." Castiel spoke up. He turned to the human, "Though your human emotions confuse me greatly, I will say that this profound bond we both share is more powerful than any companionship I've ever had before, in Heaven or otherwise. From the first moment when I gripped you tight and raised you from Hell I could feel the purity of your soul and I would do anything to defend that. Even if it meant betraying my brothers and sisters, even if it meant betraying you and trying to become God. Even if it seems that nearly everything I touch breaks apart at the seams, you are the only person I've been able to somehow keep together."

There was silence and Dean, who looked incredibly touched, shoved his pride away for a moment and actually said what he was feeling, "Cas, you're not as useless as you think. We've all done things we weren't proud of, but that's what makes you different from all the other angelic dicks. You actually learn from your mistakes and let yourself feel. And, let's face it, you're part of the family."

Then a hug ensued. The author, meanwhile, was having a small crisis.

"I don't know whether I see hearts or diamonds!" She cried, staggering backwards on to the couch. Garth (and some of the readers; yeah, I see that look) was confused.

Sam, noticing his confusion, attempted to explain, "I looked through her history and she reads this thing called _Homestuck_. There's an alien race called trolls-"

"I'll take over," Charlie ousted him, "These trolls have four quadrants of romance. There's Matespritship, represented by a Heart, for love and Moirailigance, represented by a Diamond, for best friends who share a profound bond. The third quadrant is called Kismesitude, which is for two people who hate each other so much they care for one another, represented by a Spade. The last on is Auspitism, which is Kismesitude with a third wheel to make sure they don't murder one another, represented by a Club."

"Thank you, Charlie!" Olivia grinned, "Now the big question is: Are they pale for each other or in love?"

"You know we can hear everything you're saying, right?" Dean said. The hug had long since been over.

Olivia grinned, "Castiel! There's my portion of the dare! You must introduce Dean as your wife!"

Dean looked at Castiel, putting up his hands, "Cas, don't you dare-" But the angel had appeared beside him and before the hunter could react, said,

"My name is Castiel," He put his arm around Dean's shoulders, "and this is my wife."

Everyone burst into peals of laughter and Sam took a photo. Dean's face was priceless. "I see hearts! Hearts everywhere!" The author clapped.

"You two are cuter than a basket of kittens." Garth gave a lazy smile.

"Kevin agrees with that statement!" Sam laughed, texting the picture to basically everyone he knew.

Olivia cleared her thorat, "I've told Minty to go on and write a Sherlock Truth or Dare, so if there are any Sherlock fans out there, be sure to read it once it's up! I'll give you the word when it's posted!

"If you want to write a truth or dare for another fandom, you don't need my permission. In fact, go on and write a few more for Supernatural! Myabe _I_ wanna dare these guys too." She then clapped, "We have three seperate dares from **Zariah_, _**but we're gonna have to do his first one now. I _did_ say all violence was allowed!" She had a damn devillish grin on her face.

**I want someone to cut a piece of flesh out of cas' vessel and put it on dean's head four three dares with out commenting on it or reacting to it in the slight. (Cas can't heal the cut until the three dares are over, even if dean complains. the slab of flesh has to have a 5 inch radius and an inch and a half deep. IF DEAN COMPLAINS, HE HAS TO TAKE A BITE OUT OF THE FLESH) [[a/n: if you're seriously against cannibalism, make dean lick cas' cheek and say woof woof]]**

Everyone looked absolutely mortified. Olivia turned to Dean and asked seriously, "Are you Canadian?"

Dean gave her a _look_, "No? What the hell does that have to do with _anything_?"

"Here's everyone's real-life fact of the day!" The girl gleefully announced, pointing at the below text.

* * *

**_There is an actual mental disorder known as _Wendigo Psychosis_ that causes people to crave human flesh. Most victims commit suicide before actually committing the act. The strange part is, this disorder only affects__ Canadians of Algonquian native american descent!_**

* * *

"There's no chance of Dean getting the disorder," Olivia finished assuredly, "as he is neither Canadian nor of Algonquian descent."

"You expect me to go through with this?" He yelped, eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. And since no one seems to be obliged to cut the flesh," She brought out a bunch of green cards (_Strife Specibus_) and reached into one, bringing out a knife. "I will cut Castiel. Cassie, please restrain your wife." Castiel gave an apologetic glance and held out his arm. Olivia cut a carefully measured slab out of the flesh, placing it on Dean's head. He gagged, but remained fearfully silent. Castiel winced. The cut was bleeding rather badly.

"I will be fine." Castiel said through gritted teeth. The young author took pity, because she didn't want anyone to bleed to death. At least, not without reviewer permission. She laid a hand over the wound and it stopped bleeding. That got curious looks.

"What? I am a Sylph, after all." She clapped. "It's time to do the next dare, from **Weeping-Meets-Fallen-in221B**, which is the best username of all time next to the penname Vampires Do NOT Sparkle."

**Dude, don't ever stop writing this! And, Dare-for Gabriel. Gabe must try to impress Sam with his amazing pick-up lines. *giggle* :3**

"The giggle and kitty face at the end make this especially important." Olivia nodded.

_"Oh Sammy~"_

"God, kill me please..." Sam groaned as Gabriel launched into it.

"You know Sam, you're as sweet as 3.14." Gabriel grinned.

"And you're as annoying as one-third turned into a decimal; repeating endlessly what I've heard before." Sam deadpanned.

Gabriel tried again, "So, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven."

"I don't know," The younger hunter gave a disarmingly innocent smile, "Did it hurt when you were dropped on your head as an infant?"

Dean was having a hoot and a half watching the Trickster epically fail with his brother. Castiel, to his credit, attempted to keep his snickers silent. Charlie was calling 'Burn!' whenever Sam gave a snappy comeback and Garth was taking notes. What? He may need these lines in the future. Olivia seemed to be deep in thought, muttering, "Spades or hearts or nothing? Half a heart and half a spade?"

About a hundred pick up lines and sassy comments later, the author had grown tired of it. "Okay, that's enough."

"Wait!" Gabriel turned to Olivia with pleading eyes, looking anguished, "Just one more!" The young girl sighed and nodded. He turned to Sam and asked, "Have you been looking at me this entire time?"

This was the lamest one yet. Sam then decided to have pity and not throw salt on the angel's wounded pride, "Yes, Gabriel. I've been unable to look away."

Gabriel gave a blinding smile. "Yes! I knew you couldn't resist!"

**_Sam the Sass Master from Doncaster - 100 _**

**_Romeo the Archangel -__ 1_**

"One more dare before Dean takes off the Vessel meat!" Olivia announced, "The original dare stating that I cut out the flesh does count."

"Thank God!" Dean groaned, "It's getting blood all over..."

Olivia grinned devillishly. Dean then realized that the little bitch had lured him into complaining. Readers who do not like gore may skip the part in the lines.

* * *

"You little-!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Deanie~ You've got lunch to eat." The girl smiled. There was a silent consensus that there was something seriously wrong with this girl's head.

Dean swallowed, his stomach clawing and screaming as he slowly reached up and took the bit of his friend's body from his hair. He winced at the stickiness left in his hair. He would probably have to wash his hair for days to get the red out. He very slowly brought the meat in between his teeth. Gabriel had passed out by this point, set on the couch by Sam, who tried his best to look away. Garth and Charlie had "mysteriously" disappeared. Castiel looked completely indifferent.

Therre was a sickening little _squelch_ as the meat rolled into his mouth, slimy with blood and the barest tip of nerve endings. The hunter tried not to flinch as the taste flooded his tongue. He swallowed and, putting the now bitten into flesh back on his hair, ran to bathroom and threw up everything in his stomach.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" The girl had a smug smirk on her face, "I would have made that bloodier if I wasn't so sick at the thought of canibalism..." Garth and Charlie popped in then.

"What'd we miss?"

"Not much~ The next dare is from **delphinus2!**

**Awesome story. I dare Gabriel to play Bloody Mary.**

"Well, you heard the man/woman! Play Bloody Mary in that convienently placed giant mirror!" Olivia pointed to said giant mirror.

Gabriel boldy went up to it and said with a flourish, "Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary.. Bloody Mary."

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the surface of the mirror flickered and four planes appeared. Suddenly, it was a window, looking into the study of a man. A man is hunched over the desk, wearing a green suit with a record on the lapel pocket. He seems to be typing. He then looks over at Gabriel.

The angel was roughly shoved out of the way by Olivia (who had somehow found the time to put on a headband with horns attached), "Move bitch, get out the way!"

Everyone stared as the man sighed. "God dammit. I wish my side of the fourth wall had an off switch..."

"Lord Hussie!" The author quickly bowed, "I-It's really you!"

"Yes, it is." He snapped his fingers and was in some sort of black pajamas with a white symbol on the front. "Now if you excuse me, I have characters to kill." He mounted a majestic tiger and rode away. The mirror rippled and became just that. A mirror.

Olivia was squealing while everyone attempted to make sense of what the hell just happened.

Sam finally spoke up, "Um... Who was that?"

"Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck." Olivia fangirled, "He's the reason I ain't goin' to Heaven. I basically sold my soul to him." Everyone tensed and the young author realized what was said, "No, not like that! I just meant that it consumed my life. I made all the freaking troll horns, have all the shirts... I even have a fake chainsaw lying around somewhere."

There was more silence as nearly everyone silently judged the weirdo who basically kidnapped them. Except for Garth; he spotted a rainbow on the wall made by the sunlight streaming through one of the windows in just the right way.

Olivia just sighed and said, "Let's get through these last five dares. Also Dean, your thing's over."

Dean triumphantly threw the offending piece out of his hair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"The next one is from **LifeisSupernatural500**!

**Dare for good ol' Cas: dress up in an angel costume and go around hugging random strangers!**

There were snickers as Castiel blushed. Oh no, not again... Olivia patted his arm and handed him the costume, "Hey, don't worry. I'll bring in the random strangers." She snapped her fingers and some rather confused people were transported into the room. Castiel came in, dressed in a long white robe with large, fake white wings and a halo attached. He looked as if he didn't know whether to be insulted, humiliated, or mildly amused.

Dean kept himself from laughing, snickering quietly under his breath and pulling out a video camera. This would be fun.

The hugging began. The reactions ranged from Castiel getting hugs back, people shooting him confused looks and threats to people asking to be friends with him on Facebook (which he _really_ didn't understand and the authoress found to be annoying, as she did not have one) and even marriage proposal.

To make the angel feel a little better about it, the young author began hugging everyone as well.

(Dean smirked to himself. He'd have blackmail for years.)

The girl clapped her hands and the people were gone. Castiel went to take off the costume, burning the white wings as if they'd smote an entire town, "I was not fond of your representation of my species. We're larger than your Chrysler Building, with multiple pairs of wings. And one of our four faces is of a lion!"

"We are but mere mortals," Garth suddenly said, "When we don't understand something, we make it in our image. That is the way of human life."

Charlie whistled, "That's pretty deep, Garth."

"What is?" The hunter blinked.

"That thing you just said."

"What thing?"

"Never mind, Garth."

"Okay then!" Olivia clapped, "The next review is from **MaddieLB!**

**I respectfully request a pie eating competition. This is for you Deany baby, poor thing, being kept from his pie. I hope this is OK since it's not really a truth or dare. Oh! I know. I dare you, the author, to instigate the glorious consumption of pie.**

"Yay! Pie!" The author cheered. "And requests are fine. It will just be asumed that you mean _everyone_. Gabriel, if you would kindly poof up a pie buffet?"

The archangel was more than willing to do so, snapping his fingers. At the sight of all those sweets, the young author's eyes glimmered wirh tears of awe. "Pie..." Dean also seemed starry eyed. If this were an anime (which, knowing the author, it very well may be), both would have been drawn in the chibi style with the largest, sparkly eyes ever and those little pink clouds of desu floating around their faces.

"Let us imbibe!" Gabriel punched the air happily before beginning to devour the buffet. The two starstruck people wasted no more time and began to eat. Sam quickly dove in saved a pecan pie for himself before the ravenous three ate everything, sharing with Charlie, Garth and Castiel. Sam was tempted to narate the entire thing in a voice reserved for horse race commentators. He somehow resisted.

Gabriel and Dean were still pigging out by the time the young girl collapsed to the ground and crawled away, wincing a little. "I have the biggest stomach ache ever but... it was _worth _it."

It was another half an hour before Dean came over, waddling and patting his stomach. "I didn't think I would ever get tired of it..." Gabriel was still eating pie, though now with jittery movements and a lot of bouncing.

"I think Gabe got a sugar rush..." Olivia muttered to herself and grinned. That would be perfect for the next dare. "Okay everyone! The next review is from-! Urf..." She tried to get up but ended up back on the ground. "Yeah, I think I'll stay on the ground for a little bit... The next two dares are from our good friend, **Zariah**."

Dean groaned at the name. He hadn't forgotten the previous dare.

**I dare the Winchesters to do the bloody mary trick.** (Olivia smiled as she read what was in the note afterward. What? Why would she _ever_ tell the brothers when the reactions would be amazing?)

"Dean, there's someone there to see you at the front door! A lady by the name of... uh... Lisa or Amelia..." The girl said nervously. Dean was too contented with the pie in his stomach to pick up on the lie and Sam followed him out, which was followed by Castiel disappearing.

Olivia said quickly before they came back:

**I dare Gabriel to bring in Jared, Jensen, and Misha to act like Sam, Dean and Cas for a game of hide and seek. (No one but Charlie, Gabriel, and Garth know that Jared Jensen and Misha are there)**

There were snickers among the author and her three listening guests before Dean came back angrily, eyebrows furrowed. "You lying bitch!"

"Dean, that is rude." Castiel softly reprimanded, "She may have just heard something incorrectly. Humans are prone to this, correct?" Dean huffed, but was silenced. Olivia was whispering into a bouncing and excited looking Gabriel's ear before handing him a bag. She nodded at the three.

"Well, it's time to play hide and seek!" She clapped like a child. "Cas, Dean, Sam and Garth are on one team! I'll be on a team with Gabriel and Charlie." The two girls giggled quietly to one another while Gabriel excitedly ran around his team mates in circles. "You'll hide first!" She covered her eyes and so did Gabriel and Charlie. Sam and Castiel didn't even have time to protest as Dean and Garth dragged them away. Gabriel stopped running long enough for three very familiar looking men to appear.

Misha was the first to speak, "OMG! We were just transported! Guys, guys, I need to tweet this to my Mishamigo's!"

Jensen stared at him, "Misha, we were basically kidnapped. You want to tweet about it?"

"Shhh," Jared hushed, "Let the kid have his fun. Maybe we'll be rescued faster."

"You weren't kidnapped!" The young author paused, though she looked rather indignant, "Okay, so maybe you were. That doesn't mean I'll keep you for long! You'll be put back into real life before you know it."

There were many exchanged looks as the three actors wondered what the hell that meant. Olivia pouted, "You're just here to play hide and seek with your Supernatural selves." There was a collective 'ohh'.

"Yay!" Misha clapped, pocketing his phone and grinning. "I have the perfect plan..."

J Squared were whispering to each other.

"This girl's crazy."

"Yeah. But maybe if we play along, she'll actually let us go."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We make a run for it and use Misha as a shield."

"Agreed."

"Your counterparts are on a team that's hiding. You guys need to hide too!" She covered her eyes and Charlie snickered softly. Gabriel was no where to be found. "10, 9, 8, 1! Ready or not, here we come~"

Misha had already run off. Jared and Jensen had sighed, before belatedly following.

_Meanwhile..._

Dean turned his head as he heard rustling and Castiel was by his side. The angel looked at him intently. Dean had long since given up trying to move the man from his space, so he sighed and looked out. No one was coming. When he turned back around, Castiel was grinning at him. Okay, that was a little disconcerting.

His eyes widened with surprise as their lips were then smashed together.

Castiel was roughly shoved away, "Cas, what the hell?!"

"Castiel" laughed and smiled. "That's real funny, Jensen. It's Misha!" He then took out his phone, "Gotta tweet this..."

"Found you!" A grinning girl greeted. The young author clapped delightedly before she noticed Dean's red face and Misha's smug grin. "Oh. Am I intruding? I'll just be... somewhere."

"No!" Dean cleared his throat, "I mean, no, wait. You found us, we lost, fair and square. Now explain to me why _Misha_, of all people, is here."

"It was a dare. One does not simply deny the fans."

"You can though."

"But I won't."

"But you-"

"I. Won't."

The game continued for a while before nearly everyone was gathered back in the living room. Gabriel was still no where to be found. "Do you three," the young author gestured to the actors, "mind staying for this next dare? It's funny, I promise."

"And why should we?" Jensen looked at her incredulously, "You've already kidnapped us!"

"Whoa Dean, calm yourself down," Sam whispered to his brother.

"He's a painted whore. There is no way in _Hell_ I am touching it with an eighteen foot pole." Dean wrinkled his nose, shaking his head.

Misha wrapped his arms around J Squared's shoulders, "C'mon, it could be fun!"

"Yeah!" Olivia clapped, "Like, while we wait for it to go down, Jared could tell me how he gets his hair so luscious..." Jared smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair. Jensen gave a _look_ that said 'oh god not again'.

"Hey Sammy, control yourself."

"_Hell no. _If I touch him, I may turn into a girl."

"And you weren't one already?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Okay, Winchesters, you need to do the Bloody Mary trick. Get your iron!" She handed them some bungee cords. What? Their weapons were always flying out of their hand! Thank God for the French guy mentioning it at that one convention before dying a horrible and painful death...

Both boys armed themselves and took defensive stances as they stood in front of the mirror. Dean winced, as the pie was beginning to not agree with him. Sam glared at the mirror (did he hear a giggle? no, must have been his imagination) and softly whispered 'bloody Mary' three times.

Sam and Dean tensed, waiting. The laughter was becoming louder, high pitched giggles piercing the air. Suddenly, a grinning face popped out, the dress pooling around his arms as he rapidly shook his head, laughing as the wig fell off. His voice seemed to be dual toned, an undertone of the real Gabriel being shadowed by a high pitched, possessed growl. **"RAAAAAAWWWWR! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"**

Sam then jumped up into Dean's arms and both shrieked like little girls. It wasn't that they were scared of bloody Mary; they were scared of the very sugar high, very hyper Gabriel currently running around. Then Dean fell over and was practically squashed under his gigantor brother because he couldn't hold the taller man's weight and the ache in his tummy was really sapping his strength.

Olivia quickly transported the actors out and stretched, grinning. "Okay, we have one last dare! This is from a **Guest.**

**OLIVIA! You owe the biggest apology to Cas. Anyway... I have a truth and a dare. A truth for Gabriel and a dare for Dean:****  
Gabe, what is you favorite kind of candy?  
And Dean, I dare you to bake you own pie! :P**

Olivia then stuck her tongue out in accordance to the review. She looked down at her feet and shuffled a little. "Yeah, that was pretty mean. But then again, I only answer and force them into truths and dares. But," She went up to Castiel and met his gaze, "I'm real sorry, Cassie."

"All is forgiven." Castiel nodded.

"I feel awful, though!" The young girl frowned, sighing a little before snapping her fingers, "Oh! I know! _I'll_ sing next chapter! What should I sing...?"

Dean and Sam had already begun looking through her MP3 Player at the song titles. Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "Some of these songs are just wrong. _Girl with One Eye, Song for the Great Satan, Alice of the Human Sacrifice, Circle You Circle You..._"

"But," Dean shrugged, "she's got some other good tastes. AC/DC, Metallica, Shinedown... What the hell is Breaking Benjamin and Imagine Dragons?"

"Hey! Give that back!" The poor girl yelped, "There are some songs in there you shouldn't see!"

"Aw, man, she's got _American Pie_ on here!" Dean grinned, totally ignoring her.

"Oh, some of these sound suitably embarrassing," Sam smirked a little to himself, "_I Like You I Love You, Ponponpon, Caramelldansen, _the _This Day Aria _from My Little Pony..."

"She's got both _Devil Went Down to Georgia_ songs." Dean shook his head, "Wow."

"What's this? _Kagerou Days_?" Sam pressed play.

"No, not that one-!"

"_Stabbing holes and splitting you in two,  
That beam made a seam as it fell straight from the sky!  
Moving an old wind chime  
And shaking a passerby  
And filling the air until it hits those park trees.  
Are these lies?  
The heat is mocking me!  
"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream..."_

The brothers looked at each other, but let it play past the end of that verse and through an instrumental.

"_Endlessly I see this overheated haze,  
And again the laughing will repeat on through the days.  
You've been dying for past ten years  
We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear-"_

Olivia took back her music device and switched it off. The brothers looked completely shocked. "I told you not to look through it. This is the reason." She turned away and sighed. "Well then, to the readers, there will be a little poll going. Tell me which of the songs listed you would like me to sing and it shall be done! No matter how embarrassing..."

Gabriel jumped in at that time, breaking the tense mood, "I like chocolate and Starbursts and Jolly Ranchers and Twizzlers and Whoppers and Milk Duds and caramel and all candy! Can I have candy? Can I, can I, can I?" Olivia gave the hyperactive angel a stern look.

"Not right now."

Gabriel whined, looking a bit like a kicked puppy, "But candy!"

"You can have it after you crash and sleep off the pie."

"Aw... Hokays."

"Dean is a little shell shocked at the moment," Olivia sighed, "So the pie shall we made in between chapters. Well," She grinned, brightening right up, "I'll see you all next time! Remember, you are allowed to dare _anyone_ that's ever appeared in the series. I'll see you soon!"

"Send me candy!" Gabriel quickly got in before the chapter ended.


End file.
